


Darkness Reborn!

by Xhegu_The_Savage



Category: Legend - Fandom
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhegu_The_Savage/pseuds/Xhegu_The_Savage
Summary: The Lord of Darkness announces his triumphant rebirth!
Comments: 13
Kudos: 1





	Darkness Reborn!

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be the beginning of a story, but it fizzled out. If anything maybe it will inspire others to watch the movie Legend again, and write of it.

Too long have I waited. Lost in the abyss of time and space.   
An emperor dethroned, where is my kingdom?   
The children of the night languish in the blight of this cursed age.   
Too long, too long. Cast out from their lands, their sallow hollows.   
Their prayers go unanswered, as the preening decadents of the light snuff them out, one by one.   
Who is left to crucify the Light's weeping prophets? Who is left to lord over the dark?   
There are none who are worthy, who have the strength. None who even recall the meaning of POWER.   
I alone am my Father's heir. Rage. It is their rage now that stirs me. My kingdom, my darling spawn they have never forgotten me.   
Tonight their dark harvest shall come to fruition.   
Eons of witchery and bloody sacrifices; countless moonless nights wasted wailing unto the stars, "Hear us! Gives us our phantom messiah! Father forgive us!".   
Two thousand years have been enough!   
Let the cosmos wail in despair, _**I LIVE ONCE MORE!**_


End file.
